


Bad Reception

by Seven_Sins



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x11, Barry Allen and Sabastian Smythe are brothers, Gen, Glee Season/Series 03, M/M, Older brother Barry, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Sins/pseuds/Seven_Sins
Summary: The transfer of the big cup went without notice as the song approached its end. Both clubs back to opposite sides and he was perfectly in line to throw the red icy liquid at the Warbler snatcher. He was about to swing when the tune blared up.There was a silence from both sides as the tune of ‘Singing in the rain’ echoed around them. Confused faces searched each other trying to find the source.Sebastian however feels like he is about to have a heart attack. Or maybe it’s his lungs that aren’t working anymore. No wait his whole body feels like it's shutting down. Cause this can’t be, it’s been too long. Too long since he heard that ringtone.OrSabastian gets an unexpected phone call from someone who is supposed to be in a coma. (Allen siblings AU)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Bad Reception

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who wrote a new story instead of working on the ongoing fics....

Honestly this whole thing was ridiculous. It was close to midnight and Sabastian and the Warblers were marching into an abandoned underground parking lot because of a cryptic message that was left on their doorstep. A message undeniably left by the scared McKinley High School glee club. 

And you know what he couldn’t blame them for being scared, their rendition of ‘I want you back’ was perfect. He just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Blaine, _The Warbler_ , would leave them for the mess that is the New Directions. The only logical explanation could be that lady Hummel had done something to that sexy gelled head of his to make him switch sides like that.

The parking lot was devoid of cars, long shadows were cast over the gray concrete floors and walls by the sparse lighting situation. Two figures stood with their hoods up, Blaine and Santana had their arms crossed trying, envasis on tying, to look menacing with their fake black leather jackets. 

“Well we’re here.” He said.

“We got something to settle.” Blaine announced. “Both of us want to use MJ, but only one can.” 

Right so this is what's this all about. 

“We’re having a Jackson-off, Nick at Nite.” Santana continued. “Winner gets the King of Pop for regionals.” 

He turns to his fellow Warblers with a smirk, next to him John wiggles his eyebrows at him signaling that he is ready for a battle. Sabastian folds his arms to mirror the two in front of him. “What, us against… the two of you? You really think you’re that bad?” He throws at them.

He is sure to look Blaine in the eye. “Is that what they teach you at that little public school of yours?”

It seemed to have struck a chord. “It’s time to see who’s bad.” Blaine countered. Santana throws her arm in the air and snaps her fingers. The sound carries itself through the space and not long after the sound of footsteps and a pair of wheels could be heard coming towards them. 

They didn’t bring their whole glee club so it seemed. Just a handful of the losers dared to show up. This was gonna be a piece of cake. Without a que the Warbles in the back started the beat. The rest of them followed like a well-oiled machine. 

The musical battle was already won before they began, the New Directions were sloppy. Their dance moves were all over the place as if just choreographed a minute ago. They relied on their voices and honestly that may be the only thing they had going for them. But the chaos was a blessing in disguise, he and the Warblers were free to dance between the shadows to get the secret weapon ready. 

Getting slushied was not something that happened at Dalton Academy, after all they had a no-bullying policy. Rumors of the famous way to degrade a person however found its way to the students anyway. Even though Sabastian hated everything about the public high school of Lima he must admit that it is perfect for the situation, not to mention he added just a little something to make it just a bit worse for Hummel. 

The transfer of the big cup went without notice as the song approached its end. Both clubs back to opposite sides and he was perfectly in line to throw the red icy liquid at the Warbler snatcher. He was about to swing when the tune blared up. 

There was a silence from both sides as the tune of ‘Singing in the rain’ echoed around them. Confused faces searched each other trying to find the source. 

Sebastian however feels like he is about to have a heart attack. Or maybe it’s his lungs that aren’t working anymore. No wait his whole body feels like it's shutting down. Cause this can’t be, it’s been too long. Too long since he heard that ringtone. 

“Um… is someone gonna get that?” The kid in the wheelchair asked.

For some reason that gets him back into gear. He shoves the slushie into Nick's hands and his hand digs into his pocket. He looks at the screen of the cell phone and there it is. The bright screen luminates in his face with the big bold letter he thought he would never see again. 

Not after 9 months of losing hope.

_Barry_. 

With a shaky inhale he answers the call and puts the phone to ear.

_“Hello? Bas?”_

_That voice_. He hadn’t heard that voice in so long, he almost forgot what it sounded like. A million emotions overflow him all at the same time. That’s his brother on the other side of the line. His older brother, that got his ass struck by lightning and into a coma. Nine months' worth of worry and he was suddenly awake and calling him. 

_“Sebastian?”_ Barry asked again. He can’t believe this is happening right now. His throat feels like it is squeezing itself shut. 

“Sabastian are you okay man?” Someone next to him asked as they placed a hand on his shoulder. The weight of the hand grounded him back to where he is, a blurry Nick stands right beside him with furrowed brows.

Wait why was everything so blurry all of a sudden? He blinked a few times trying to get the blurry image away, it helps just a bit but soon his vision turns back to the unclearness. Something wet was rolling down his cheek. Fuck. Shit. He was crying. Shit. Smythes don’t cry like this, not in front of people. Especially not in front of these kinds of people. 

He jerks his shoulder away ready to make a nasty remark- hell maybe even pick a fight. Yeah that would stop the crying, and the tight feeling in his chest. He’ll show them that he is not wea-

 _“Maybe I rang the wrong number...”_ His brother mumbled through the phone. His focus sprang right back to the caller. He couldn’t let Barry hang up on him! 

“Wait!” He shouted. Unknown to him making several of the people in the underground parking lot flinch back by the sudden scream.

_“Sebastian?”_

“Barry.” He breathed.

_“Sebas, I …. not ….. you.”_

Sebastian cursed static filled the line, of course he had to be in a goddamn underground parking lot when his now not so unconscious brother called him. He had to get out of here. Within a blink of an eye he was running back up to get back to the ground level, not caring that he left his team there.

“Wait don’t hang up!” He yelled at the phone as he reached the surface again.

 _“I won’t Bas, I’m here.”_ Just those words alone is more than enough to get the waterworks going again.

“Y-you’re- I can’t believe- You- you.” He stammered, god this is so unlike him but right now all care about his image was thrown out of the window.

 _“I woke up this morning.”_ Sabastian’s mind was working overtime. This morning? Why hadn’t anyone called him then? What took them so long? Was he the last to know?

As if his brother knew what he was thinking he went off into an explanation.

_“They needed to do some tests to see if everything was in order with me, and then there were things at work that I needed to get done. My apartment was a mess after all these months, you have no idea how much dust a place can gather after such a long time. And then there were Joe and Iris-”_

Sabastian couldn’t help but laugh at his brother's ramblin. He _missed_ _this_ so much. The endless rants about the newest science discovery or geeking out about nerdy tv shows or movies that he usually didn’t give a rats ass about. 

_“Are you laughing at me?”_ His older brother piped up.

“I’m sorry it just-” He pressed his lips together trying to smuder the laughter, but his smile did not falter. “You have no idea how crazy this is.” 

_“I think I have a pretty good idea.”_

There is a beat of silence, just long enough for him to hear the voices of the Warblers and the New Directions come closer to him. He didn’t seem to care though.

“So I gather you are back on your feet again?” 

_“Yeah, Star Labs gave me a clean bill so I am up and running again.”_ Barry chuckled as if he made a joke that only seemed to make sense to him.

“That's a relief.” He nodded to himself. “These past nine months Bar- I thought I was going to lose you too.” His voice broke with the last few words. The fear and sadness of the times he sat next to his lifeless brother in the hospital flashing back to him. The long beep of the heart monitor flattening ringing in his mind as his brother went into cardiac arrest over and over again.

 _“I’m here Bas, I won’t ever leave you.”_ God that felt good to hear.

“I’m getting my car, I’m coming over.” 

_“Wait, it's a Thursday night Bas, you can’t just miss school like that!”_ Barry protested, always the goody tooshoos nerd.

Sabastian wasn’t having it. “I’ve missed you for way longer Bar, I’m sure my high school career will survive if I skip a few days.”

Barry sighed. _“Please Bas just- don’t go driving off into the night, we don’t need another Allen in the hospital. I’m sure I still have some recovering days off from work, I’ll come to you. Besides I want to see what this new fancy school of yours is. I’ve never had the chance to see you when you were in Paris after all.”_

Sabastian let out a huff, annoyed at the logic his brother just spewed. It takes all of his power not to just do it anyway. The jurning to see his brother was just too high. “Fine.” He agreed reluctantly.

_“Good. I’m gonna get on a train on Friday and then we have the whole weekend to spend together.”_

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” 

_“See you then kid. Love you.”_

Sebastian's heart soars at the simple words that he heard his brother say so many times before. He knows now that he will never take them for granted ever again.

“Love you too.” 

He doesn’t end the call, he doesn’t have the strength to do it. One last goodbye from Barry and he hears the line cut off. Slowly he lowers his phone from his ear and looks around. The McKinley kids were nowhere to be seen, some of the Warblers seemed to have gone already too. Where they parked the cars stood John, Jeff, and Nick- leaning against the expensive Audi that his father bought him when he got back to the US. 

They didn’t say anything as he approached them nor on the car ride home. Sabastian didn’t pay it any mind after all he had something good to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, thanks for reading this fic. I'm not sure if I'm gonna write more, I guess I'll see how the response is from you all. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little story and leave a kudos or a comment, I would appreciate it.


End file.
